I Don't Want to be a Victim Anymore
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: This is a request from Jokermask18. This is a prequel to Shrek, in this one Fiona is 12 and after her mother leaves a Troll comes in and bullies little Fiona. That is until a warrior fairy comes in and learns that the troll is bullying her. Instead of being her bodyguard she teaches Fiona some things. Will these lessons help her? Enjoy :)


"Be good my dear, I love you so much," says Queen Lillian.

"Mommy, when can I go home?" asks Fiona.

Queen Lillian holds back her tears as she kisses her daughters' forehead. She hated this she couldn't come every day and she missed her daughter dearly but she had to do what was best for her. Even if she didn't understand why this happened to her daughter. She wanted her daughter safe from the villagers they would kill her. She wouldn't want anything to happen to her daughter. She hugs her daughter once more telling her that soon she will be able too. She would just have to be patient for her prince. She leaves as her daughter cries for her and cries as soon as she hears the book she left for Fiona hit the door. The words of hate hit her door, Queen Lillian covers her face running down the stairs. Fiona curls up on the floor and bawls her eyes out. She hears the dragon roar to let Fiona know that she will be gone for a week. Fiona hated that the most even though she found the dragon scary, she was all alone.

She ends up crying herself to sleep, the next day she goes into her hideout to get something to eat. While she is doing so making sure everything is still good because the staff won't be in until tomorrow to get her more stuff. Her mother won't be back for a week, her mother is the only one the dragon will let through. While she is doing so a troll sneaks into her room and starts looking through her stuff. She comes up and hits the troll on the head.

"Ow! What the heck?!" asks the troll, "Who dares to hit Zirith?!"

"I dare! What are you doing in my stuff?! Get out! You aren't welcome here!" says Fiona

Zirith gets up and sees that she is just a little girl. He flips her on the ground when he hears the "ow" and sniffles. He gets an awful idea to ruin this brats day. He starts throwing stuff at her, she screams running to hide.

"I'm warning you that my friend is a dragon! She will be back and gobble you up!"

"What dragon?"

"Oh...well she went out for food...she won't be back for a week.."

"For that week I will teach you not to mess with me!"

He starts throwing things at her all day, the sun goes down and she turns into her ogre form. She smirks roaring at Zirith. She warns him that it isn't a costume and she is vicious. He laughs pulling at her green ears then leaves promising to come back. Which he does day after day tormenting her in the same ways while she isn't expecting it. It gets to the point that on the sixth day she hides in her hideaway being sure he didn't see her hide. She sighs for relief when he hears him leave, she stays there all night. She doesn't move until the evening when he leaves on the seventh day. She goes to leave but she hears fluttering and hides more. There are a lot of words you don't catch. She is tall with silver hair, pale skin, emerald eyes, pointy ears, and a black bodysuit. Her wings were shiny it was clear from her facial expressions she didn't want to be here.

" I am not fairy godmother material! Where am I now...it looks like a little girls' room but there isn't a little girl," says the fairy.

She hears a door shut she goes over to the noise leaning down she opens the door. She smiles at the tiny face looking at her.

"Come on out sweetie, I won't hurt you," says the fairy.

"...A troll was here and hurt me...I look like a monster he yanked my hair and pulled my ears...he will be back again, he will hurt you too," says Fiona.

"What's his name, kiddo?" asks the fairy.

"He said his name is Zirith.." says Fiona.

She holds back a growl as to not make the child afraid. It takes a while but she does get Fiona out and sees that she is an ogre. She instantly feels sad wondering if she is hiding from her father because she didn't want to eaten. She sits down and leans on the wall asking for her story. She listens to the story and how she ended up here.

"True love huh? Well true love isn't going to protect you from people like Zirith," says the fairy.

"What will?" asks Fiona.

"Martial arts, I will teach you how to do so. I will even bring some food while you are waiting for your mother. Also, you have to apologize to her," says the fairy.

"Why?" asks Fiona.

"It sounds like she is just trying to protect you, she couldn't if she left you at home. Hence sending you here to make sure you are safe and okay. She visits out of guilt, she misses you and wants to be there for you," says the fairy.

"Okay, I will apologize to her tomorrow," says Fiona.

"Good girl"

The fairy gets up going to the window ducking out of it.

"Wait, what's you're name?" asks Fiona.

"Roxanne"

She jumps out of the window leaving Fiona with more questions than answers. Fiona goes to bed the next morning she apologizes to her mother. They do sit down and talk for a little bit before her mother has to go back leaving her with more food. She hears the dragon coming back and knows that time with her daughter is up. She kisses Fiona's forehead and leaves even more heartbroken than before.

"I love you, mom," says Fiona.

"I love you too, Fiona," says Queen Lillian.

Queen Lillian can barely make it out of the door this time as she loses her composure going down the stairs. Roxanne comes for several days not even remotely afraid of the dragon. For three months Roxanne shows Fiona new martial arts moves. When Queen Lillian comes in, Fiona shows her mom the new moves. She tells Quen Lillian that sometimes her friend comes in to show her new moves. Queen Lillian asks why she is being shown martial arts. So, Fiona tells her what happened three months ago. Queen Lillian approves of this and the next time she comes she gives Fiona an amulet and tells her to give it to Roxanne as a thank you. Roxanne refuses the gift several times until she learns that it is from the queen.

"Well… if it's from the queen alright. I have to go for a long time, Zirith comes by before I come back what do you do?" asks Roxanne.

"Defend myself and show no mercy," says Fiona.

Roxanne smiles rubbing Fiona's head.

"Good girl."

Roxanne leaves fearing that when it comes to Zirith coming back before she can return Fiona will be hurt. She leaves shaking her head sure that she will be fine. Sure enough, a week before Roxanne is due back, Zirith comes back. He tugs on her braid but is shocked when Fiona elbows him and uses some of the moves that she learned from Roxanne. Zirith defends himself until he recognizes the fighting style.

"Roxanne..that wrench! You win this time but she won't defend you forever!" says Zirith.

"You can come back all you want but I will defeat you!" says Fiona.

Zirith growls leaving through the same window he entered. Fiona cheers happily and for the whole week when Zirith came back she would defend herself. Just as Roxanne taught her mixing up the ways she does so. She shows off the moves that were shown too her. She practices the moves then does more practice with Roxanne. Roxanne is very much impressed with how well she has improved. She sits down with Fiona and lets her know that tonight was her last meeting because she has to go to war for her kingdom. Fiona hates saying goodbye but understands.

"Hey, you are going to be a little warrior kiddo. I am so proud of you," says Roxanne.

"I did do great huh?" says Fiona, with a smile.

"The very best, alright I have to go," says Roxanne.

She gets up grabbing her sword she is shocked when she feels Fiona hug her.

"Thank you, fairy godmother," says Fiona.

Roxanne blinks but hugs her back sadly.

"Anytime kiddo," says Roxanne.

She rubs Fiona's head and leaves again. Fiona watches through the window her hero, her fairy godmother fly away. Her stunning teacher she wishes nothing but happiness.

The End


End file.
